Indigo?
by pindanglicious
Summary: Hinata jadi anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura? Anak istimewa pula! apa kata dunia? *author gak jago bikin summary* Review ajja deh!
1. Awal Keanehan

_**Indigo?**_

Chapter 1 : Awal Keanehan…

Genre : Family/Parody

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, OC, GJ, Jayuz, AU, de-el-el…=.=''

:::InDiGo:::

R.S Konoha, pukul 21.00 malam

"Jadi… anda tidak perlu khawatir soal istri anda yang muntah-muntah setiap pagi…" Jelas seorang dokter berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang berambut pantat ayam/jambul kakatua berwarna biru tua kehitaman itu heran.

"Karena istrimu hamil. Saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda, Sasuke-san!" Ujar Shizune sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. Ia menggoyangkan tangan berkulit putih pucat itu dengan sangat kencang. Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop.

"Nah…nah…nah… karena sudah selesai urusan kalian dengan saia, sekarang juga kalian KELUAR!" Teriak Shizune sambil menodong-nodong golok didepan SasuSaku yang sedang sweatdrop bak dukun yang lagi kesurupan(?)

Akhirnya karena ketakutan plus sweatdrop, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan (nista) dokter (bejad) itu *didokugiri*

"dia gila…" Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"haha… apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan membawanya keperutnya yang masih datar itu *kelaperan-dishannaro*

"Tentu saja aku senang baka!" Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Pelukkan itu tidak lama karena…

_Bang…SMS…siapa ini bang…_

Terdengar lagu trio macan *ato bukan? Terserah…* dari HP belek-berry Sasuke. Sakura sweatdrop. Dengan kesal Sasuke mengangkat telepon di HP-nya.

"Iya mak…iya, iya! Sasu-chan bentar lagi pulang mak! Apa? Emak masih di mall? Oh dirumah mau tidur…? Oh… iye mak! Makasih mak… Waalaikumsalam, mak!" Dan Sasuke menutup telponnya. Sakura makin sweatdrop.

"Udah yuk, langsung cabut!" ujar Sasuke naik ke mobilnya dan Sakura mengikuti.

_Belah duren…_

Lagu dangdut keluar lagi dari HP Sasuke. Sakura kembali sweatdrop. Dengan kesal, malu, dan gugup Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangkat telepon itu.

"HALO! Eh…Sai! Haha! Maaf terlalu lancang! APA? Kamu nginep dirumahku selama satu tahun? YEEEEE! OK, LU UDAH NYAMPE? TUNGGU YE! GUE LAGI NGANTERIN ISTRI GUE KE RS! BENTAR LAGI PULANG KOK!" Lalu Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa Sai? Jangan bilang itu selingkuhanmu!" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Ya nggak lah sayang… Sai itu adikku!"

"Bukankah kau hanya dengan Itachi-niisan?"

"Err… adik sepupuku…" Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

:::InDiGo:::

Sai telah tiba dirumah Sasuke yang hanya disambut dengan ramah oleh Itachi. Karena Fugaku sedang keluar kota dan Mikoto sudah tidur lelap. Ia mendengar suara seseorang dibalik kamar Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Uhh…"

Sai memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati Mikoto yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mikoto memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Sai! Tante kangen!"

"Iya, Sai juga kangen sama tante."

Dan mereka berpelukan. Untung aja gak ada Fugaku. Kalo ketawan si Sai bisa mampus tuh! =.=''

"Oh ya… tadi tante kenapa?" Tanya Sai melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Mimpi aneh tentang anaknya Sasuke-chan dan Sakura-kun…"

"Kebalik, tante…" Sai sedikit sweatdrop.

"Eh! Maksudnya Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan…" Mikoto berkata dengan sedikit malu.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Sa.

"ada yang aneh dengan anaknya. Pada umumnya mata kita bermata onyx, 'kan? Tapi anak itu bermata lavender, berambut indigo, dan… pokoknya di mimpi tante itu dia anak aneh bin ajaib!"

"Hmm… apa artinya ya?" Sai menopang dagunya dan berfikir. Mikoto menggeleng.

"Ah, sudahlah kalau begitu… ak usah dipikirkan! Sekarang tante tidur dulu! Ini sudah malam!" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan menyelimuti bibinya itu. Mikoto membalas senyuman keponakannya.

Setelah Mikoto tertidur lelap habis dibacakan cerita, di-empok-empok, dikasih susu sama Sai(?), Sai langsung keluar dari kamar Paman-bibinya dengan tampang kusut. _Sasuke dan Sakura juga sudah pulang dan tertidur mungkin… _batin Sai. Benar saja, ia melihat sandal Sasuke dan Sakura diruang…apa tuh? Yang buat nyimpen sendal2 gitu deh! Akh! Lupa! *dirajam bareng-bareng* lalu Sai juga tertidur dikamarnya *baca: gudang* yang berada dilantai dua.

:::Sembilan bulan kemudian…:::

"ARRGHHH…….!" Sakura meremas-remas tangan Sasuke disebelahnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak kesakitan 'Sakura! Tanganku…TANGANKU!' Tapi ia tetap berusaha menjaga image-nya agar tidak hancur(?)

"Iya… dorong terus…ayo teruslah mengedan nyonya uchiha, kepalanya suda-" belum sempat perawat malang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura membentak perawat itu dengan pedas.

"KAU INI! MEMANGNYA TIDAK SUSAH, APA MELAHIRKAN ITU? SAKIIIIIIIIIIT…"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Perawat tadi pundung dipojokkan kasur(?)

Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bayinya pecah. Mimpi Mikoto jadi kenyataan. Anak Sasuke dan Sakura seorang perempuan berambut indigo. Tapi ia belum membuka matanya.

"Jadi… namanya siapa Uchiha-san?" Tanya perawat itu pada Sasuke. Tapi Sakura menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin menamainya Hinata! Uchiha Hinata! Boleh kan?" Sakura meminta izin pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengangguk. Perawat itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus… kira-kira matanya seperti apa ya?"

Baru saja diomongkan tiba-tiba Hinata membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ajaib… yang ada disana tersentak kaget.

"Eh?"

_Tsuzuku…_

Cukupkah untuk chapter yang ini?*readers: NGGAK!* Nah, karena chapter depan akan dibuat sasalametan(?) dan parody jayuznya akan lebih jelas, *plak*^^ silahkan daftar bagi yang mau keluar OC-nya. Tentukan juga hadiah yang mau diberikan. Nah… review ditunggu lho! OC hanya untuk chapter depan saja. Chapter lain tidak ada *kecuali bila ada pengumuman lain* review sangat dinanti!^^ _about flame I very, very not care…_

**©EnenG-chan UchihARuno**


	2. Kok Matanya Lavender?

_**Indigo?**_

Chapter 2 : Matanya kok Lavender?

Genre : Family/Parody

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, OC, GJ, Jayuz, AU, de-el-el…=.=''

Balas Review dulu bentar yaah… *ditimpuk*

**Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha:**

Haha! Iya nih ak masukin OC-ny disini! Puas? *digorok* RnR yaaa! *ngacungin jempol*

**Hinaruto Youichi:**

Ok, nih OC-ny ada nih… *ngebuka-buka lembaran naskah fict* RnR ya! *maksa-dibakar idup-idup*

**Kireina Toshirou:**

Ok ini OC-nya ndah ada… RnR! *dirajam*

**Rhaa Yamanaka:**

HYAAAAA! Makasssihh! Manggil apa nih? Senpai ya? *puppy eyes* Makasih ndah dmskn ke Favo! Saia senenk bangetz! Chap ini RnR yaa? *digebukin rame-rame*

OK! Will Enjoy it! ^^d

:::InDiGo:::

"Kira-kira warna matanya seperti apa, ya?" tanya seorang suster *bejad* yang baru aja pundung gara-gara dibentak Sakura. Sebenenya tuh suster masih ngambek. Tapi setelah ngeliat tatapan horror Sakura, ngambeknya ilang.

Baru saja diomongin ama tuh suster *pundungan*, bayi itu mbuka kelopak matanya yang berat karena kebanyakan belek *dijyuuken*

"EKH?" Serempak semua-nya kaget. Apalagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sumpah demi Allah bukan hasil si Neji!" Teriak Sakura.

"Iya, Sak… gue tahu bukan! Kalo iya lu gue cincang!" Bukannya menghibur, Sasuke malah mengancam.

BUAAAGH!

Suster tadi kaget ngeliat Sasuke yang dishannaro ama Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke ngalah.

"Iya deh Sak… iya! Jadi… namanya siapa?" Ujar Sasuke dengan laga kakek-kakek yang megangin pinggang-nya karena encok. Sakura berpikir sebentar…

"Aha!" Sebuah bola lampu warna kuning muncul dari kepala pink(?) Sakura.

"Hinata! Namanya Uchiha Hinata! Yah, Sasuke yah? Pleeaaseee…" Sakura memohon dengan kitty eyes andalannya pada Sasuke. Mau gak mau Sasuke ciut juga. Akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"YEEY! HINATA-CHAN! WELCOME TO UCHIHA FAMILY!" Teriak Sakura yang tenaga-nya masih murni(?) kan klo orang biasanya abis ngelahirin ntu lemes, 'kan? Kalo Sakura nggak… lantaran tenaganya tenaga monster tea gening… *jadi sunda?*

_DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH_

Suara pintu diketuk…eh! Lalat, eh… ralat! Digedor lebih tepatnya. Ketiga orang yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan…

"NII-CHAAN!" Seorang gadis kecil memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Reika! Ngapain disini? Sama siapa!" Ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sepupu-nya yang ganas itu *dilempar ke tong sampah*

"Huh… emang gak boleh, aku ke sini? Nii-chan! Hadiahnya kubawa besok yaaah?" Gerutu Reika yang masih memluk pinggang ramping(?) Sasuke.

"Huh… Baka Reika! Emang kamu udah punya hadiah apa, siih? Kecepetan tahu! Lagian kamu kok tau sekarang Sakura-nee melahirkan?" Tanya Sasuke. Reika menyeringai lebaaaar membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Ada deeh… sekarang mah Sasu-nii tenang aja dulu! Besok aku bawa sekalian rame-rame! O iya, boleh liat keponakanku gaaak?" Tanya Reika girang. Sasuke mendelik.

"Tuh! Tapi jangan berisik! Berisik lu gue goreng idup-idup! Mau?"

"Nggak lah… garang amat sih jadi orang!" Reika melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi swt di depan pintu.

"Sus! Awas! Minggir!" Dengan seenak emping Reika mendorong perawat tadi hingga jatuh tersungkur… *author dilempar ke tong sampah ma Reika*

"Wah, mirip Sasuke-nii! Sakura-nee, siapa namanyaaa?" Tanya Reika sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi gembil dan lembut Hinata yang ada di dekapan Sakura.

"Hinata! Namanya Uchiha Hinata! Good 'kan?" Tanya Sakura bangga. Reika sedikit sweatdrop.

'_perasaan kok namanya katro banget siih?' _batin Reika. Sakura heran dan bertanya pada Reika.

"Kenapa, Rei-chan?"

"Ng…nggak papa kok Saku-nee… besok aku bawa hadiahnya yaa! Jaa~ moga-moga keluarganya sakinah, mawadah warahmah… amiin…" Reika mencium tangan Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan dengan tampang sweatdropped.

"Kenapa, Rei? Kena shannaro?" Tanya Sasuke licik. Reika menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kok nama anak Sasu-nee katro banget, sih?" Dengan kata-kata polos dan wajah innocent pula, Reika meluncurkan kalimat indahnya yang membuat Sasuke marah setengah mati.

"REIKAAA!" Belum sempat Sasuke mengejar sepupu-nya itu, HP-nya berdering…

_Ibuku sayang… masih terus berjalan…_

_Walau tanpa kaki… penuh darah penuh nanah…_

Terdengarlah suara lagu-nya Iwan Falls *ato bukan ya? Saya lupa!* dari HP bobrok Sasuke *dikirin*. Reika menahan tawa.

:::InDiGO:::

_Esoknya…._

"No, ayo ke RS sekarang! Sakura-chan kemarin habis melahirkaan!" Teriak Naruto memanggil istrinya yang lagi nyuci baju. ***ceritanya Naruto ntuh suaminya Ino… harap tenang bwat NaruHina dan SaiIno FC, saia juga FC dari kedua pair itu kok…***

"Yang bener, Nar? Kalo begitu tunggu apalagi! Bentar ya! Aku mau dandan dulu!" Ino langsung ke kamarnya dan Naruto untuk dandan.

'_yeeey… bisa ketemu sama mas Sai ganteng itu!' _dalam hati Ino sangat kegirangan membayangkan wajah Sai, sepupu-nya si Sasuke yang lagi tersenyum.

"Ino! Tapi hadiahnya gimana, No?" Tanya Naruto pada istrinya yang lagi sibuk berdandan.

"Gampang lah! Ketupat ma semur bistik!"

"Jangan ngaco!"

"IYA NANTI DONG SAYAAAAANG! AKU MASIH SIBUUUK!" Teriak Ino kesal dari kamarnya. Naruto sweatdrop.

"huh… dasar si Ino itu maen bentak aja! Tapi…hehe… body-nya keren!" Naruto menyeringai mesum dan melenggang ke kamar mandinya buat mandi *ya iyalah! Masak mau nonton TV?*

:::InDiGo:::

"Huaaaaahmm…" Sai menggeliat dan menguap bak kudanil kelaperan *dichoujyuu giga* abis bangun dari tidurnya.

_Kelakuan si kucing garong…_

_Mentang-mentang anak baim wong…_

HP Nokia X6 *wuiiih…O.o* milik Sai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan kesal Sai mengangkat HP-nya.

"Yaaa… Uchiha Sai di- HWAAPAAAH? SAKURA UDAH MELAHIRKAN? IYA SAS! GUEBAWA BOKAP, NYOKAP, AMA ABANG LOE SEKARANG JUGA, OK? TUNGGU YOOO!" Cepat-cepat Sai mengambil handuk(bulukan)nya yang tergantung di pintu lemari.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang keheranan melihat Sai lagi buru-buru, bahkan cari WC-pun jadi buka-buka pintu kulkas(?) pun bertanya…

"Sai, kamu kenapa… sih?"

"Itu tan… eheu! ANAKNYA SASU UDAH LAHIRR, OK? AYO KESANA! SIAP-SIAP SEMUAAA!" Komando Sai layaknya seorang Komandan be a man(?)

_2 jam kemudian…_

Sai masih menunggu anggota keluarganya bersiap-siap sambil nonton TV.

"_Ini pensil… ini permen mintz, daripada gigit pensil… mending gigit Mintz! Berat iklannya? Biarin! Yang penting Mintz!" _

Mendadak Sai teringat sesuatu setelah melihat iklan itu.

"Bener! Permen Mintz tetap di hati! Ada gak ya?" Sai meraba-raba kantung celananya.

"Alhamdu… ada oge!"

:::InDiGo:::

"Sasu-nii!" Reika berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang lagi duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hn?"

"Ok! Hadiahnya udah ada!" ujar Reika sambil mengeluarkan sebuah warlike talkie.

"_Ok, paak…. Usahain posisinya baguz! SEKARANG!"_

Sasuke dan Sakura cengok. Reika menyeringai lebar. Tiba-tiba…

DEEEENG~

"?" Ada sebuah gempa kecil yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, Sakura, dan Reika.

"Nah, itu hadiahnya! Liat keluar hayoo!"

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat keluar jendela lalu sweatdrop.

"Reika! Apa ittuuu…?" Dengus Sasuke. Reika menyeringai lagi.

"Nah itu hadiahnya! Pohon cemaranya bagus, 'kaan?"

Yak, Reika memberikan pohon cemara yang udah dibentuk botol susu bayi *aneeh…-dilempar parang*. Rei menempatkannya tepat diluar jendela kamar rawat inap(?) Sakura.

"Reeei… aneeh!"

"Masih mending daripada nggak dikasih sama sekali, 'kan? Haaayo?" Desak Reika.

"Tch… yasudah… aku terima!"

"Bilang apa?"

"Hn…"

"NII-CHAN! KUBAKAR SEMUA TOMATMU!" Teriak Reika.

"Ssst!"

"Maaf! Ayo nii-chan! Berterimakasihlah pada ku!"

"Tch… makasih!"

"Gitu dong! Aku pulang dulu ya? Jaaa…"

"Reikaa!" Sasuke mencegah Reika tapi tak diacuhkan. Reika malah pulang dengan langkah riang. Maklumlah… remaja jaman sekarang… *author digorok ma Rei-chan*

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara pintu diketok. Sasuke membukanya.

"SASU!"

"Maak… emak, bapak, Aa, Sai?" Mendadak Sasu jadi berbahasa norak *dicincang kusanagi*

"Siapa itu mak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil nunjuk seorang cewek bohai *dilempar parang* berambut dan bermata biru langit.

"oooh… ini Kireina Nakazumi… temen baik-nya Sai…" Mikoto memperkenalkan Kirei pada Sasu.

"Ssst…. Halo bro… yoroshiku… hadiah bwat lu gue udah simpen di halaman belakang rumah loe! Gue kesini cuma mau ngucapin…SELAMAAAT~!" Kirei meluk-meluk Sasuke sambil loncat-loncat. Semua sweatdrop.

"Yasud, Sas… waktu gue cuma buat nyampein info itu doang! Gue balik ya! Sai… dadah!" Kirei langsung berlari keluar ruangan RS. Tinggal Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sai yang ada disana. Sasuke menengadahkan tangan.

"Mana hadiahnyaa?" Tawar Sasuke. Sai langsung ngodok-ngodok saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet hitam bergambar Hello Kitty(?)

"Nih… cecep buat anak-mu! Cukup goban! Hyahahaahaah! Satu lagi, nih gue kasih permen Mintz…" Sasuke menerimanya dengan sweatdrop.

"I…iya makassih.."

"Ini dari mama…"

'CUPH'

Kecupan panas sang mama landing di jidat Sasuke dan Sakura. Semua tambah sweatdrop. Kalo Fugaku bukan sweatdrop… malahan jealous(?) cuma gara-gara gitu doang…

"Ini dariku…"

Itachi memberikan sebuah pelembab muka. Bikin Sasuke makin swt.

"…buat Sakura lah! Masak elu mau pakek?"

"Oh… kuharap ntu bukan bekas pakai!"

"Ya nggak lah otouto!"

Kemudian Fugaku angkat bicara. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Sas… ini kunci rumah baru buat kalian. Bapak harap kalian suka…"

"sumuhun pak, hatur nuhun… (iya ayah, terimakasih)" Dengan hati girang Sasuke menerima kunci rumah barunya itu dan menyeringai pada Itachi. Tunggu! Kok semua disini jadi bahasa sunda, sih? Ah! GPP! Sekalian belajar, ya gak? *dirajam rame-rame*

"Loe kapan mau kawin, Chi?"

BRROOOSSH….

"Sas! Ulah kitu! Mana hayo emak hoyong ningali orok-na… (sas! Gak boleh gitu! Mana coba ibu mau lihat anaknya)" Mikoto menghampiri Sakura.

"Adduh… meni kasep siga bapa-na… saha ieu nami-na? (aduh… ganteng banget kayak bapaknya! Siapa namanya?)"

"Hinataa…"

"Aduuh… meni sae… soca na okos kumaha, nya? (aduh… bagus banget… mata-nya kayak gimana, ya?)"

Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan… 'apa-loe-liat-liat?' buset dah… bener-bener bayi garang… *dikaiten Hinata*

"Kok lavender, sih Sas?" Tanya Itachi dan Sai berbarengan. Sasuke ngangkat bahu.

"Meneketehe… takdir ilahi kaleee…"

"Sayang bener, si Kirei gak ngeliaat!" guman Sai menyesal. Tiba-tiba pintu diketok kembali.

"Kok Lavender?"

"?"

"Hehe…" Kirei menyeringai lebar.

"Kok belum pulaang?" Tanya Sai.

"Masih pingin disini nungguin seseorang…"

"Siapaa?"

"Aku…" munculah sosok misterius di belakang Sai, Itachi, dan Kirei.

"Haai…" Sapa seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam ekor kuda. Mata-nya pun berwarna sama.

"Siapaa?" Tanya Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Youichi… yoroshiku…" Youichi menjabat tangan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sai, dia temanmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk. Kireina angkat bicara.

"Sifatnnya ini cuek dan pendiem kayak kalian bertiga… dia tomboy… hati-hati juga… dia Tsundere…."

"APE?"

"Kagak napa-napa…"

"Yasudah kalo begitu… aku dapet info dari si Sai kalo istri kamu ngelahirin… ini hadiahnyaa…" Youichi menyerahkan boneka dan perlengkapan bayi berbentuk kelelawar merah pada Sasuke.

"…terimakasih…"

"Hn…"

'_wuiih… jadi gini, ya kalo pendiem plus pendiem disatuin?' _batin semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu… ayo Kirei… Jaa~ Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Om Fugaku, Tante Mikoto, Kak Itachi…" Youichi menarik tangan Kirei dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ckck… Yaud, kita juga pulang dulu, ya Sas… moga-moga keluarga-nya langgeng berkat kelahiran anak! Jaa~" Sai dan Itachi keluar duluan dari ruangan itu. Disusul oleh Fugaku lalu Mikoto. Kenapa Mikoto paling akhir? Coz beliau *halah…* ber-ekskresi dulu di WC *baca: boker* plus nyipok anak bungsu-nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk lagi…

Tok…tok…tok…

'CKLEK'

"Dobe! Ino?"

_Tbc_

Wah…wah… saia habis ide dan butuh OC lagi nih! Bawa hadiah gaje-nya yaah! *dilemparin tisu WC* I always waiting for RnR!^^

YOK DAFTAR OC LAGI YOOOK! *tereak-tereak depan istana presiden pakek toa*

Maaf bagi OC-nya yang kurang memuaskan! Chapter depan ato chapter lain… OC tadi akan dimunculkan kembali bwat acara cukur rambut(?)

BURUAN DAFTAAAAR! *promosi sambil nyebar-nyebarin confetti*

RnR!^^ No Flame! *dikeroyok*


End file.
